User talk:Lord Grammaticus
Status - Busy with life, will be on intermittently if possible. Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pokey Minch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Good job Hi thank you for getting a head start on Project Beats I really enjoy your effort. Quick Question Hello! Sorry to bother you, but I have a quick question. If you don't mind me asking, why did you erase 24.180.59.33's talk page? Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 02:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that. I meant to write something else, but it slipped my mind and I derped and blanked it. I'll undo it right now. Lord Grammaticus 02:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, that got me wondering if we should modify the default message Wikia puts on the page instead of adding a new message to their talk page if a user's first edit is purposefully non-constructive (it's sorta bothered me that they get an auto message thanking them for editing, then a user's message chastising them: I know they deserve it, but it just looks silly). I've created Template:Fanfiction and proposed to From Beyond The Stars that we use it on the talk pages of users being blocked for adding fanfiction to the wiki, but I'm waiting to hear from her before I do any more with it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 04:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I saw that, sounds like a good idea. Lord Grammaticus 04:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you have to ask admins for permission to edit pages? I'm a bit scared to do so. ><"02 shall forever be my angel. 04:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : . As long as you're not vandalizing the articles (we've had a couple of those, believe me), you're free to edit most pages on the wiki. There's a few that only admins can touch, but we don't usually need to edit there anyways. :) (Also, ~ForgottenMemory~‎, I made a minor edit to your question; to format it better, I removed the tabs to move it closer to the left margin to make a new question stand out more.) Have fun editing! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 06:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, don't worry! You'll be fine so long as you don't intentionally try and screw things up (I say intentionally because sometimes a page goes blank after you edit it, happened to me back on DBZ's wikia, but they set it right). If you need help, I'm always available. Lord Grammaticus 13:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcoming! I'm happy to help out with the articles. Warning! A troll is attacking all wikis im on. Linksar is its name. Keep your guard up. It may strike hear. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkstar 01:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC)